


Ghosts from the Past

by xlxharlequinxlx



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlxharlequinxlx/pseuds/xlxharlequinxlx
Summary: On the night that Lucio would have proposed to Nadia, a face from the past makes him forget about his intentions entirely.
Relationships: Apprentice/Lucio (The Arcana), Lucio (The Arcana)/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 110





	1. Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> Time skips will occur.  
> Rated Mature for Eventual Smut.
> 
> Enjoy!

Lucio was a changed man now, not even his name remained. Certainly, there were remnants of him that you recognized. His flirtatious and domineering personality were the same. The way his lips naturally seemed to settle into a pout were a welcome familiarity to you.

While you remained disguised in your masquerade costume, it was impossible to not know the Count when he entered a room. There was a beautiful woman on his arm. The talk of the town is that this woman is his latest conquest. Her dark skin and violet hair were in direct contrast with Lucio’s fairer features. They were like night and day and complimented each other the way the sun colored the dusk skies just before twilight. Despite all that, you have also learned that the women in his life never hang around long. 

You didn’t realize you were holding your breath until they swept past you to open the dancing.

The Count didn’t recognize you.

At least…

Not yet.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” A gentle voice asked. 

You smiled.

“Yes,” was your easy reply.

“You don’t have to. Y-you could stay with me,” the red head said. He was towering over your slight frame as he stood at your side. You could see the tremble in his shoulders as it took everything in him to stop himself from reaching out to touch you.

“Dance with me Julian,” you said.

“I-I might not be able to let you go,” the good doctor replied. His honesty nearly broke your heart.

“ _Julian_ ,” you sighed.

“He’s not the person you remember,” Julian relented, his hand coming to your waist. “I can’t imagine what you would have seen in him in the first place.”

“I know that,” you answer, allowing him to sweep you up into his arms and whisk you across the dance floor.

“I had to try you know,” Julian makes conversation with you.

“Asra?” You surmise.

“Do I even need to confirm that?” Julian replies.

“No. He’s always been a worrier,” you say.

“We’re both worried about you. I- we… we care about you a great deal, I hope you know that,” the doctor says. Even behind the mask you can tell that his expression falters, his control wavering.

“I love you both, I hope _you_ know that.” Your direct response startles him, and you giggle as he goes momentarily rigid in your arms. “I wouldn’t have made it this far without either of you, but I lo-”

“- _Yes_. I know darling, please don’t say it again,” Julian whispers, successfully cutting you off. 

No more words pass between you and the night wears on.

Drinking and merriment ensues as you explore the masquerade with Julian. It is unlike anything you have ever experienced before. All the while you feel a strong pull towards the one man in the palace that is constantly just out of your reach. You can’t help but wonder if he is aware of it, of the connection. For you, the thread has only grown stronger the closer you have come to him.

You weren’t sure how it was possible for time to fly by and drag on simultaneously.

“It’s time,” Julian says as he puts his arm around your shoulders. Everyone is gathering back to the ballroom. 

Julian and Asra whom had frequented the yearly event in the past told you that the night is finished out with dancing. Everyone switches partners through the last few songs and unmasks the person they end up with by the closing refrains.

“What if I just keep you to myself?” The doctor muses as he leads you through the crowd. You both assume the starting position, his hand on your waist, your hand on his shoulder, the other couples around you joining in to do the same. 

“Julian, you promised,” you reply, only half teasing. Maybe if things had been different you would have taken him up on his offer. He really was a sweet and caring man.

With a sly grin, Julian leans forward, hesitating a breath away from your lips.

“Then, just this once… may I?” He asks.

Your resolve splinters at the edges.

“Just this once,” you whisper, tilting your head up and-

 _“Jules!_ I barely recognized you in this get up! _”_

You’re so close when a strident voice breaks the moment and you quickly pull back, your cheeks flushing beneath your mask.

“Lucio.” Julian acknowledges him dryly as the Count takes up residence beside you both on the dance floor. The same beautiful woman from before is in his arms, her own skin flushed from drinking as they too prepare to take part in the final dance.

“What _are_ you wearing?” Lucio asks him. A finely manicured brow raises as he takes in the doctor’s costume. “How absolutely boring, too subdued, not enough color,” he trails off momentarily as his eyes finally come to you. His gaze lingers on how your outfit clings to your body in all the right places. “ _You_ , now you have some style.”

The scowl on Julian’s face is barely contained by his mask.

“Yes, very lovely indeed,” Julian concedes, the harsh edge to his tone eases slightly when looks back to you.

“Well, do you plan on introducing us?” Lucio presses, watching you with an air of curiosity. Apparently, it didn’t take long for him to take interest in you.

“No, not unless you can catch my lovely partner by the end of the dance,” Julian replies, a grin coming to his face as the band strikes up a song. He quickly puts the two of you in to motion with the music. The dance floor comes alive with movement.

“ _Oh ho_ -” Lucio smirks. “Challenge accepted.”

It is a dizzying whirlwind of color and masks.

You cannot keep the musical laugh that breaks forth from your lips as Julian expertly moves you through the other dancers. A few couples have already split and taken up with a new partner. 

No one stands a chance, not with Julian. He won’t let anyone near you. It has become an interesting game to say the least. The doctor keeps a few steps ahead of the Count. You can barely keep track of Lucio’s whereabouts on the dance floor. Despite Julian’s intense concentration, he is no match for Lucio's exceptional hunting ability. It only takes one slight misstep on the doctor’s part before the Count seizes his chance.

One moment you are wrapped in Julian’s arms, barely able to see past his broad shoulders, and then the next, the color taking up most of your vision changes from black to white. Your body hums in response. One arm wraps possessively around your waist. The feel is distinctly different now, and not just because an elegant golden hand now grasps yours, leading you. 

“I’ve caught you,” Lucio murmurs, pulling you impossibly closer, leaning down to whisper in your ear. He brings you to a complete stop in the middle of the dance floor. The other couples are still moving around you seeming to take care not to bump into you and yet also ignoring you completely.

“So it seems,” you respond. 

Lucio brings your hands to rest against his chest, his golden fingers trailing gently up your arm, to your shoulder, and then to the silk ties holding your mask in place. Everything feels like it’s moving in slow motion as the music dies away.

“It’s time to stop hiding, my dear,” the Count purrs, his lips ghosting against the shell of your ear, the alchemical golden fingers move delicately with the grace of a true human hand to untie your mask.

“Then it’s only fair you do the same,” you say, pressing into him as your hands slide up, looping over his shoulders. He is leaning down close to you, making it easy for you to reach.

It all happens at once. The music stops. You are both freed from your masks. All around you the other party goers are unmasking their partners.

Lucio freezes in place as your mask falls away and clatters to the floor. A strange, almost strangled sound makes its way from deep within his throat as he takes in your naked face. You can practically hear the gears turning in his head.

The way he breathes out your name in a mixture of awe and surprise causes a blush to spread across your cheeks.

“It’s me,” you reassure him.

“I… you were… y-you… _How_?” Lucio asks, both hands coming up to cradle your cheeks, his forehead coming to rest against your own. If you didn’t know any better, you’d think his eyes were misty with tears. “It’s been so long, I thought… She told me you were-”

It seems he remembers himself as loud cheering erupts signaling the end of the party and rounds of singing happy birthday to him goes around the room.

Lucio plasters on his signature grin, his arm snaking around your waist as he pulls back enough to acknowledge the crowd. He’s holding you so tightly that you’re certain he’s afraid you’ll disappear if he lets you go again. With his golden arm, he waves to the masses and bids them good night, pulling you along beside him as he ascends the stairs. There's a tremble in his human arm as he keeps you close. Even with his back turned to the crowd he maintains his bravado. You can see it though... the crack beginning in his facade. There is so much you need to tell him, you just hope that you are not too late.


	2. Reunions

You sit patiently on the cushy bench at the end of Lucio’s bed. The sheer extravagance of his room was almost a little too much for you. Rich reds and pristine whites surrounded you, all gilded in gold. The bed itself was larger than any you had ever seen before. Crisp white sheets and cotton blankets had been turned down for the night. For as late as it was, you didn’t suspect that either of you would be sleeping any time soon. 

The Count paced back and forth in front of you, his hands clasped behind his back. You had yet to really discuss anything at this point. Lucio was still beside himself with your sudden appearance.

“You look at me as if you’ve seen a ghost,” you begin. 

There, that seemed to catch Lucio’s attention as he finally stops, raking his golden fingers through his hair.

“It’s like I have… You know, my love, you’re a real buzz kill,” he attempts to joke with you, a grin coming to his face. “I thought all this time that I-” Lucio trails off, his expression unsettled.

“Come sit. It didn’t used to be this hard for you to talk to me,” you remind him.

“That was a long time ago,” Lucio huffs. Still, at the sight of your outstretched hand, he finds he can’t deny the urge to accept. For a brief moment you recall the summers you spent down in the south with him. Being from the northern territories, it was the only time you could stand to be down there without freezing.

“Tell me everything,” you say, gently pulling him to rest beside you. You are almost polar opposites in this moment. You can feel his wiry energy causing dissonance with your own serene aura.

“Do you remember the last night I saw you?” Lucio asks. It is difficult to tell what exactly he is feeling in this moment. He’s spent every day away from you carefully crafting this mask, hiding his insecurities behind a steel curtain of denial.

“Yes, I remember it very clearly,” you answer, the strain in your voice evident. 

A heavy silence hangs in the air. 

It almost makes you feel claustrophobic. 

“Mont-” You catch yourself. “Why didn’t you come back for me?” You whisper.

“Heh… it’s been literal ages since anyone called me that. You can, you know,” the Count replies. “Only you, though.” His head is hanging low, his elbows resting on his knees as he is slouched over in a position that screams defeat.

“Monty, just tell me the truth,” you reach out to rest your hand on his shoulder. It’s been so long since you’ve talked to him, called him by name, that it gives you a strange feeling of déjà vu. 

“There’s nothing gallant and heroic about the truth,” Lucio scowls.

You can’t help but roll your eyes at his antics. As much as things change, they surely stay the same.

“I don’t need gallant or heroic,” you say, enjoying how you are still able to catch him off guard, his eyes going wide. You push against him until he relents and lets you move closer. A pleased little grin crosses his face as you close your eyes and settle yourself across his lap as though it were like the old days. “I only ever needed you.”

“Is that so?” Lucio asks with a confident smirk, his golden fingers carding through your hair.

“You know it is,” you reply, opening your eyes to meet his silvery gaze. 

One of your hands rises to press against the bare skin of his chest, feeling the way his heart starts beating faster beneath your touch. He closes his eyes, savoring the feel of your skin against his. You let your fingers wander up to grasp the collar of his jacket and pull him down to you, your lips brushing together for the first time in years. The response is instantaneous, his arms come around you in a crushing embrace, his fingers tangling in your hair. He can’t control himself around you, he never could. You feel his tongue glide across your bottom lip. He hisses slightly as you bite down, drawing blood.

“ _Ah-!_ ” He gasps. “You’re still a horrible tease,” he murmurs, nuzzling your cheek.

“I learned from the best,” you joke, falling into a more comfortable silence. It’s easy to let him fuss over you. He’s a different person behind closed doors, closer to the young man you remember growing up with. 

Finally, he releases a deep breath, his head coming to rest in the juncture of your shoulder and neck.

“I… I didn’t leave you because I wanted to,” Lucio begins.

“Then why?” You press after a few more moments of silence.

“We were supposed to be together,” he tries again, choking on his own words. “When my mother found out what- what you were capable of… she wanted to break the tie between us.”

“She arranged our match… I don’t understand,” you say, squeaking in surprise as he stands quickly, lifting you in his arms as though you weighed nothing.

“That was before,” Lucio answered, moving to gently set you on the bed. He knelt down before you, taking off your shoes, and caressing your calves. 

“ _Before what?_ ” You pressed.

Lucio pushes the clothing of your costume up and out of the way to kiss your knee and up your thigh. His lips pause; his breath warm against your skin.

“This…” Lucio replies, grinning at your huff of disappointment when he pulls away. You watch him curiously as he pulls open his jacket. You can’t help but appreciate the sight, your eyes roaming until you see the mark near his left collar bone, mere inches away from where his arm was amputated. 

“You’ve always had this, for as long as I can remember,” you reply, leaning forward to trace the shape. It resembles a lamniscate connected in the center by a small black diamond.

“You probably remember learning and growing with your magic,” Lucio said. “Seer, prophet, magician, you had many names back then, my dear.”

“Yes, it was the way of my people,” you respond. “What does that have to with anything?”

“My true potential was sealed away. All of ours are at first. We learn to rely on physical grit and when we come of age only then is our true power unleashed. This mark is a curse. One that my mother placed on me… she didn’t trust me back and then and maybe she was right not to,” he practically glowers. 

Lucio shifts, leaning forward between your legs, moving closer and closer until the fabric of your masquerade costume is bunched up at your hips. One human hand, the other golden, hold you at your waist. He is so tall, that even on the ground before you, he is almost eye level with you without needing to tilt his head up.

“Believe it or not, I think she was trying to protect you,” the Count continues.

“What?” You almost squawk. “ _How?_ ”

Lucio smirks slightly.

“On the night before my eighteenth birthday, my mother told me that I would not be granted my coronation. She told me I was a failure, that to unleash my true strength would be to open Pandora’s box. She told me many things that night, one of them being that she severed the arrangement between our families,” he explained. 

“Why? Why wait after all that time, after we had grown up together, a-after-” your voice wavers at the end.

“-after I had fallen in love with you?” Lucio finishes. “I think she wanted to punish me. To deny me everything. Next to power, the only thing I could have possibly wanted more… was you. You believed in me in a way no one else did.”

“I still do,” you say, your hands resting against his shoulders. “That still doesn’t explain-” 

He effectively silences you with a kiss.

“I’m not done with our story yet, sweetheart,” Lucio whispers against your lips. You can feel the tremble in his shoulders as he tries to find the words to continue. “When she found out that you carried the same abilities, that you could release my untapped power, she couldn’t let that happen. I didn’t know that to be her reasoning at the time. She believed me unworthy, corrupted… and I think that after what she told me next… I proved her right.”

“Montag, I don’t understand, what happened to you?” You ask gently. Slowly, your hands come to cradle his cheeks and he closes his eyes as he leans into the touch as though he has been starved of it for years. Technically, he had been.

“She believed that the only way I’d ever let you go was if I believed you were dead… She wasn’t wrong by the way,” Lucio said, his voice increasing in intensity as he continues. “I was never going to be willing to give you up. _I hated her then_. I had never been so damn angry… _You were mine_.” His grip on your waist is almost painful at this point. “Not only did she have the audacity to deny me my own birth right, she made me believe you were dead by her own hands… Even surrounded by all those people, I never felt more alone than when I thought I’d lost you.”

Hot tears gather in the corners of your eyes as you listen to his words, and you can’t keep them from spilling over. The sound of your quiet weeping breaks through whatever daze he was in as he relived the moments that separated you for the past several years. Lucio was always good at story telling. You could tell he was sincere, but there were parts of the truth he was withholding from you. These details would be important later, but you just didn't have it in you to try and push him any further.

“What’s this? Tears? There’s no need for that,” Lucio admonishes you warmly, finally standing from his position on the floor. “We’re together now, and I can take care of you.”

“Th-that’s not it,” you lament. “All this time I thought you left me on purpose, that you didn’t want me anymore…”

Gently, with cold, golden fingertips under your chin, he eases your head up to meet his gaze as he towers over you.

“You wound me with your doubts of my affections,” he sighs dramatically, bringing his other hand to clutch at his chest.

“ _Please_ , can’t you be serious for one minute,” you huff, halfheartedly shoving at his hip to push him away.

“Oh, but my love, I am dead serious,” Lucio grins and you can’t help but smile slightly when he grasps your hand, pulling you to stand before him. His golden arm winds around you, his human hand rising to wipe away the last of your tears. You lean into his warmth and when you meet his eyes again, he looks perplexed. 

“What is it?” You ask.

“I- I missed you,” Lucio admits quietly. “I… did you miss me?”

You answer him first with a kiss and it doesn’t take long for things to get heated. You fall back on to the bed, taking him with you. His hands travel over your body as he adjusts, bracing on his forearms so that he doesn’t put too much of his weight on you, but you like it… You like the feel of his body pressing against your own, pushing you down in to the mattress. You loop your arms around his shoulders as you lock lips again. Your cry of surprise is muffled against him as he shifts, his hands bracing against your hips. It should have been a sin the way he moved so flawlessly so that you were now straddling him. Your hair falls over your shoulders when you press in to him, your hands splayed across his chest. Somewhere in there his jacket had come completely undone, leaving your fingers to roam freely against his bare skin. You are almost breathless when you pull away, finding that he is looking at you expectantly, still waiting for an answer to his question. 

“You _know_ I did,” you finally reply. When he goes to speak, you shush him with a finger to his lips. “-But… That’s not the only reason I found you…”

Lucio lets his head fall back against the pillows, remaining quiet as his thumbs lightly caress your sides. He is completely not prepared for the words that are about to come out of your mouth.

“Morga’s coming."

His eyes go wide, and a frantic hand comes to his forehead, grasping at his hair. You think for a moment he may be having a full blown panic attack when he takes a deep breath, and winks at you.

"I stick to my earlier sentiment, sweetheart, you truly are a serious buzz kill...."


	3. What's Meant to Be

The night skies were beginning to fade away into dawn by the time you attempt to go to sleep. It’s surreal to be here. There had been a more in-depth discussion following your warning to Lucio that his mother intended to make good on her vow to kill him. Talking about her made him uncomfortable, but he assured you he had a plan. He always had a plan, but he wasn’t forthcoming with the details surrounding that plan. Despite your curiosity, he would delve no further into what occurred in the past or what he had up his sleeve for the future.

“There will be more time for talk tomorrow… well,” Lucio pauses and looks to the window as the sun is beginning to crest the horizon. “We can talk more later today.”

“Later then,” you concede, shifting to get out of the bed, only to be stopped by his arm around your waist.

“Where do you think you’re going?” The Count asks, holding you in place and nuzzling your neck. “In such a rush to leave me again?”

“I- no I just thought that I should-” You flounder for words, gesturing towards the door. 

You can feel the deep rumble in his chest as he chuckles, pulling you in closer.

“You’re free to go, if that’s what you really want, I won’t stop you,” Lucio purrs. 

“You want me to stay?” You ask dumbfounded. Certainly, your reunion had been satisfying. The first few moments aside, it was easier than you thought it would be to fall into your old dynamic. Still, he was a Count now, and you were… well… nothing really. You hadn’t even been considered nobility in the northern territories. You just happened to be very gifted with magic and a beneficial match.

“I never want to let you out of my sight again, but it’s not entirely up to me, sweetheart,” Lucio replies. “Say the word and I’ll let you go.”

Your breath hitches in your chest.

“ _Don’t_ … don’t let me go,” you plead.

“As much as I enjoy seeing others beg, you have no need. Like I said, we’re together now. I’m going to spoil you. Anything you want, ask, and it’s yours,” Lucio explains as though it were the simplest thing in the world.

“But… what about that other woman?” You question, and he outright laughs.

“Nadia? She’s great, but she’s not you. Not even close,” he says, and while he never quite loses the seductive tone in his voice, you think he might actually be serious. “So, tell me, do you want to stay?”

You consider it for a moment. Julian would be waiting for you in case things didn’t go as planned. You briefly wished you could let him know that everything was okay, but… when it came down to being separated again so soon… the answer came to you easily.

“Yes.”

“Then stay,” Lucio says, planting a kiss on your shoulder. You miss his warmth almost instantly as he moves to stand. 

“Are you alright?” You ask.

“How could I not be?” He retorts, his smirk faltering as he rakes a hand through his hair. He seems to be hesitating. “It’s just… not many people see me the way you do, or… will… I- uh…” He trails off, his back still facing you as you sit up on the bed. “The last time you saw me… I was still whole,” he almost whispers.

You blink, the change in his demeanor happened so quickly. You’ve rarely seen him so vulnerable, and it all starts to make sense as he removes his alchemical arm. Once freed of the constraints, he rolls his shoulder, placing the golden prosthetic on top of a chest in the corner of the room. He doesn’t turn to face you, even as he shrugs off his jacket. Despite his insecurity about his amputation, he has absolutely no shame in stripping down in front of you. Following suit, you stand up and strip down to just your under clothes before covering up under the blankets. Lucio remains standing in the corner like a chastised child, clad in nothing more than a pair of silken pants, as if he needs permission to join you.

“Montag, come here,” you call out to him. Even from this distance you can see the way his cheeks flush. He awkwardly clears his throat before finally turning to look at you.

“Are you sure you don’t mind… That I’m… That I-?” Lucio shrugs the shoulder in question, at a loss for words.

“You said I could have anything I wanted, right?” You query.

“Yes. I meant that, of course I did, even if it means that you _don’t_ want me… like… like this,” he replies. He’s avoiding your eyes like the plague, and startles like a cornered animal when you get up from the bed to start walking towards him. You feel that the roles are reversed as you stalk towards him. A blush creeps up his face as he watches your hips sway, barely clothed in anything as he lets you back him into the wall. You press your body up against his, watching him for a reaction. He’s not sure how to respond, if he should reach for you or not, his hand hovering at his side.

“You think you are somehow… less in my eyes?” You ask, glancing up at him through your lashes.

Tentatively, he reaches up, gently caressing your cheek with his knuckles. For once, his emotions read clearly on his face. You can see it. He does. He really is afraid that he some how doesn’t measure up to the young man you once knew.

“The man before me now, or the man from years ago, it doesn’t matter. The way I feel about you hasn’t changed,” you admit

“How _do_ you feel about me?” He presses.

“We can talk more later today,” you tease him, using his words from earlier against him when you lean up to kiss his collar bone.

“So cruel, my love, what have I done to invoke your wrath?” Lucio asks with an anguished tone that you are not entirely sure is a product of his usual showmanship. He reaches for your hand, bringing it to his lips. His eyes never leave yours as he presses a kiss to your skin.

“That’s yet to be determined,” you answer, only partially joking. The way his eyes flash and a devious grin crosses his face are not lost on you.

“Then let’s get some sleep,” he replies, keeping a hold of your hand and leading you back to the bed. 

It doesn’t take long for you to be settled in together, and it’s then that your sleep deprived brain catches up to the rest of your body.

Lucio is lounging back against the pillows, his arm open as he glances at you, a clear invitation for you to move closer. Part of you wants to hold off, to make him beg for you, but the other part just wants to give in. The need for sleep wins out as you cuddle up to his side, your head resting on his chest. He pulls the blankets up over you before wrapping his arm around your shoulders and pulling you closer. You drape your arm across his abdomen, curling in to the warmth of his body. You feel his lips press a quick kiss to your temple and it’s the last thing you remember before falling asleep.

* * *

You don’t know how much time has passed when there’s an impatient pounding on the door. You hear a groan; Lucio pulls the blankets up over his head, concealing both of you as if that will somehow block out the sound. Through the night... morning... whichever... you had ended up completely tangled up in one another. Your leg is strewn over his waist, his arm is wrapped around you again, fingers tangling back in your hair.

The incessant knocking continues.

“Go. _Away_.” Lucio responds, pulling you closer, continuing to ignore it. You can hear him emit a low, guttural growl, as the person grows tired of waiting and bursts through the doors. Their first course of action is to throw the curtains open. Your back is turned to whomever entered as you curl into Lucio, trying to find cover from the stranger as you aren’t exactly fully dressed at this particular moment.

“The people aren’t going to wait for your hangover to subside,” the voice says condescendingly. “Nor will they wait for you to be finished with your latest… _conquest_.” You can practically hear the sneer on this person’s face.

“Valerius,” Lucio begins calmly, cracking an eye open to glare at him. “If you don’t get out of this room, I will have you executed. You’re making my guest feel uncomfortable.”

“Your _guest_? Don’t you mean your _whore_?” Valerius responds. 

Lucio chuckles darkly, pulling the blankets up to cover you entirely as he gets out of the bed and stalks over to the Consul.

“There’s no need to be jealous,” the Count says, a dangerous edge to his voice that you’re not familiar with. You can’t help but glance over your shoulder to watch the exchange unfold as you sit up, clutching the blankets to your chest. “… _But_ … If you think for one moment that I’ll let your little comment slide, you’ve got another thing coming.” He slowly backs Valerius towards the door. “Say it again, if you dare, and I can promise I will end you myself.”

“Hn… I’ve never seen you get so worked up over one of your playthings before,” Valerius scoffs.

“As if… You happen to be insulting my betrothed, and I won’t stand for it,” Lucio snarls. “Now tell me what is _so damn important_ that you felt the need to disturb me?”

You catch his eye as Valerius fails to hide his surprise at the announcement. You also try your best but do not succeed at concealing the shock on your face at Lucio's words. 

“ _Betrothed_? You can’t be serious,” The Consul replies. “To someone you just met last night?”

“We have a long history actually,” Lucio explains. “That’s beside the point, you didn’t answer my question… _What._ Do. You. _Want_?” He enunciates each word. 

“The courtiers grow restless, there has been a setback,” Valerius explains, swishing the wine glass that you just noticed he has been holding this whole time. What time was it exactly? Judging by the sun it was maybe mid-afternoon. 

“What kind of setback?” Lucio asks, a pout crossing his lips. 

“Obviously, not the kind of _setback_ that can wait,” the Consul retorts, the expression of disdain on his face as he glances back at you is impossible to miss. At this point Lucio has turned away from Valerius to make his way back over to you, a clear message that the Consul has been dismissed. However, it seems he refuses to go until Lucio acknowledges the situation at hand. “Do you really think you can afford any more _distractions_ right now?”

“Get. Out.” Lucio growls.

“Lucio-”

“-You forget yourself Consul. Do not think to address me so casually. I will be down to listen to their whining momentarily,” the Count effectively cuts him off.

“We will be expecting you, then” Valerius practically hisses before swiftly turning and exiting the room. If you didn’t know any better, you might have thought the Consul felt wounded by Lucio’s words.

Once the door is closed and the footsteps echo away in to silence down the hall, only then does Lucio allow his shoulders to slump. His expression eases as his eyes meet yours and he crosses the distance between you. He kneels next to you on the bed, curled fingers gently caressing your cheek. The way he looks at you like you're the most precious thing in the world causes you to blush and you almost have to avert your gaze.

“Does that happen often?” You question, your own posture relaxing as you lean into his touch.

“More often than not, but only on the nights I don’t lock the door,” Lucio replies with a smirk.

“Earlier you said… you told him I was your betrothed… are you… did you mean that?” You wonder, and he seems legitimately confused as to why you were asking.

“Of course I meant it!” Lucio responds, sounding hurt as if you were accusing him of lying, his cheeks flush slightly as his hand falls away from you. “Isn’t that what you want? To stay here… t- to stay with me? I just thought that… Well, it was never my mother’s choice to break our engagement, but… if that’s not what you want, if you would rather not, I would never force you-”

“-Is that what you want?” You cut into his rambling. “You keep asking me what I want, but I want to know if that’s what you actually want too.”

“I- I never stopped caring about you, if that’s what you want to know,” Lucio admits quietly. “You were the only real friend I ever had. You were the only person I think I’ve ever really loved.”

Tears well up in your eyes at his confession and you launch yourself at him. Catching you with his arm, he is unable to remain upright as you barrel into him knocking him back on the bed. He closes his eyes, nuzzling his nose in to your hair and savoring the feel of your body pressed against his. You take a moment to collect yourself, littering kisses against the side of his neck.

“I don’t know that I’m nobility material,” you admit finally, shushing him with a finger to his lips before he can argue with you. “We have a lot to work through before that happens, but… I want to. I do want to be with you.”

“ _You know_ , you never did tell me how you felt about me last night,” Lucio says. There is a sly grin on his face and you are temporarily distracted by the feel of his fingers trailing up and down your spine. You think of toying with him, but as you pull back, bracing on your hands to be able to look him in the eyes… you just can’t bring yourself to do it. Despite his usual bravado, you can see the vulnerability there, just beneath the surface.

“I love you, Montag, Lucio, whatever name you go by, it doesn’t change the way I feel.” The genuine smile on his face warms your heart as his hand cradles the back of your head to bring you close enough for your lips to meet. This time when his tongue grazes your bottom lip, you allow him entrance, your hips shifting against his as you move to better reach him. This wasn’t like the nights spent with Asra… your whole body came alive at Lucio’s touch, a wanton moan making its way unbidden from your throat.

“Mm, I like that sound, did you miss me, sweetheart?” He murmurs teasingly. You answer him by biting down on his lip, feeling his arousal grow beneath you. Even one handed he expertly removes what little clothing remains and you are completely bare before him. He explores every inch of your skin that he can reach. His breath is hot against your cheek as you grind against him in just the right way, making him throw his head back against the bed with a groan. Sweat begins to bead on his forehead as he thrusts up to meet you. You don’t waste any more time in removing his pants, the last thing preventing you from uniting completely.

It would seem the courtiers would be kept waiting just a little bit longer… 


	4. Hidden Truths

Hot steam rolled off the surface of the water of the private baths that were adjoining Lucio’s room. The marble work was exquisite, and you had the finest soaps, oils, and salts at your disposal. You could easily get used to this and letting him attend to your every whim. Though, it didn’t much matter to you whether you lived in this palace or in the far reaches of the forests. You just hoped that it was not too late to change the course of what he had set in motion with his actions. Morga was only one part of the problem as you would soon come to find out.

“I’ll have clothes and food sent for you,” the Count said as he dunked below the surface to rinse the soap from his hair. Once he was satisfied that all the suds had washed away, he slowly removed himself from the water. You couldn’t stop yourself as you let out a soft huff of disappointed that he was leaving you. “Don’t fret, my dear, I’ll be back before you know it. Mercedes and Melchior will protect you while I’m gone, won’t you my darlings?” 

The dogs wag happily, circling Lucio as he towels off and gets dressed. Instead of his usual white suit, he is dressed in a crimson jacket, and you can’t deny that it’s a good look for him. It doesn’t take him long to finish getting ready and he is once again every inch the Count Lucio that you’ve become accustomed to seeing. Your arms are folded on the edge of the bath, your chin resting there, as you simply watch his movements. 

“Will you keep me locked away in your rooms while you’re gone?” You ask teasingly, drawing his attention back to you.

“As much as I enjoy the idea,” Lucio chuckles, coming to kneel next to you, “you are free to go wherever you want. The guards will know you for you to come and go as you please if you decide to head into the city.” A gentle finger traces along your jaw as he smiles at you. You reach your hand out to grasp his own, bringing him down as you reach up to kiss him. His eyes fall closed as he leans into you, deepening the kiss. Before you are ready, he is pulling away, and you sigh. “Try not to miss me too much,” he winks at you.

Lucio gives the dogs one final pet behind the ears before he walks away, leaving you on your own for the first time since your arrival. You’re really not sure what to do now, or where to start. He is not forthcoming about any of his plans or what exactly happened right around his birthday all those years ago that caused him to leave so suddenly.

As promised, when you finally gather the energy to leave the comfort of the baths, there is clothing set out on the freshly made bed for you. The material looks flowy and comfortable and is conveniently in a color that will compliment your complexion. It’s not exactly the most unassuming ensemble, anyone that would see you out and about in the city would know you had come from the palace. Your old clothes are no where to be seen, so you don’t have any other options right now as you get dressed. The fabric is smooth as it brushes against your skin.

You inspect the tray of food left on a small table just inside the door. Clearly Lucio spares no expense, and the options before you range from all manner of baked goods, meats, cheeses, fruits, anything you could possibly want. Selecting what looks good, you slowly peak your head out the doors. In an instant, Mercedes and Melchior get up from where they were lounging on a cushy dog bed in the corner to stand at your side. They settle in, one hovers at your right hand and the other at your left. You almost laugh as they look up to you expectantly.

“I see you take your duty very seriously,” you say with fondness, giving them each a gentle scratch behind the ears. “Let’s go, shall we?” You ask.

Wandering the halls, you notice everything has been cleaned up as though the masquerade never happened. The palace is back to being in pristine condition. There are servants and maids milling about tending to different things. When they see you, they bow and move out of your way. You want to tell them that it’s not necessary, but the more you think about it, you realize how you must look. You are dressed in royal finery with the Count’s personal sight hounds guarding your every step. Instead of trying to correct every person you encounter, you just let it go. 

You are pretty far into your explorations when a warm breeze from further up rustles your hair. You can see the sunlight reflecting down the hallway, and when you finally make your way down you find yourself stepping outside into the gardens. Everything is so green and beautiful. Flowers you have never seen before are blooming here and there creating a mesmerizing kaleidoscope of colors.

Mercedes and Melchior bound around you excitedly and you can’t help but laugh. It is a beautiful afternoon. You are simply walking and admiring the view when you feel something nudge your hand. Looking down, Melchior sits at your feet wagging, with a rather large stick held in his mouth.

“Oh? Want to play?” You smile, taking the stick. Arching back as far as you can, you toss the hefty stick over the hedge. Melchior takes off to retrieve his prize while Mercedes seems completely uninterested. 

“ _Ouch!_ Hey!” A familiar voice calls out in alarm mere seconds after you had thrown the stick. There are clear signs of a struggle as the hedge rustles. “ _Ack!_ Lucio! Come get your dog off of me!” 

You hurry down and around the bushes to see Julian on the ground rubbing a small bump on his forehead, being pawed to death by Melchior as he tries to reach the stick that is in the doctor’s hand.

“Julian!” You cry out excitedly, happy to see him. “Sorry, er… here… I- wait. Give me this.” Between Julian’s flailing and Melchior’s insistent prodding, you somehow manage to take the stick from his hand and throw it in the opposite direction. Melchior is once again on the hunt as he bounds after it. Mercedes remains firmly attached to your side, watching Julian with an air of indifference.

“Thanks,” Julian smiles at you, taking in your appearance, and brushing grass and dirt from his jacket as he gets to his feet.

“Here, let me get that for you,” you say, reaching a hand up to the lump on his head. “Sorry, I didn’t realize you were over there.” You feel your magic respond as you gently caress over the small wound and it disappears.

“You know, you could have stayed with me at my clinic, you have a real knack for healing. Judging by the way you’re dressed though, I guess things went well?” Julian asks. You can tell that he is happy to see you but guarded now. It makes you a little sad and reminds you of the servants that were bowing to you earlier.

“If you and Asra could both have your way I’d still be working part time at the clinic and part time at the shop,” you sigh wistfully. “To answer your question, it did go well.”

“You seem happy,” Julian comments. “Y- you look good,” he says with a blush.

“Thank you. I guess I am happy, but I can’t let all this distract me,” you reply. “Mon-” you catch yourself again. “Lucio hasn’t given me a lot of information to work with. He keeps… well… _lying_ … through omission, but still. What could be so horrible that he won’t tell me?”

Julian seems almost pitying in that moment as he says your name.

“Darling, you told me you haven’t seen or heard from him in years. A lot can happen in that time,” the doctor says.

“I know… We just… it’s almost like, now that we’re together again, it’s like we were never apart. He’s still very much the same, and yet not.” You muse.

“Well, if anyone can get to the bottom of what’s going on around here, it’s you,” Julian says, boosting your confidence. He reaches out to rest a hand on your shoulder, but immediately draws back as he is met by a snarling Mercedes. “Ah, beg pardon,” he mutters, taking a step back. It seemed you were allowed to initiate contact with whomever you wanted, but the courtesy was not extended both ways where your guard dog was concerned. 

“What are you doing here anyway?” You ask. “I know you said you were considering becoming the palace physician. Did you decide to take the position?”

“Um, well, I actually came to visit Portia,” Julian says, averting his eyes to the ground.

“Ah, that’s right, you did tell me that. She’s been a maid here for a while. Wouldn’t it make sense for you to take up your practice here, you could be closer to her?” you question.

“Not _only_ her,” Julian murmurs, and when he meets your eyes again, you can see the longing on his face.

“Julian…” You’re not sure what to say, and you don’t get a chance to as Melchior has come trotting back with the stick. He obnoxiously nudges your hand, obviously wanting another go.

“I actually do have to go meet with Valdemar to discuss it,” the doctor changes the subject back. “Care to join me? I can show you where the library is, maybe you’ll be able to find some information there.”

“That would be great, thank you,” you say with a smile. 

* * *

A few more hours have passed since Julian left you and your ever-faithful companions at the library. Said companions are napping comfortably at your feet as you browse through another book. The sun is beginning to set, and you wonder if Lucio has finished with his meeting yet. It is much more likely that he had other things to attend to after that.

You start slightly as you hear the library doors open. The dogs perk up but are growling quietly at the intruder.

“Ah, there you are,” a chilling voice calls out.

“I’m sorry, do I know you?” You ask, pushing your chair back and standing up. They look vaguely familiar and you’re fairly certain that you saw them at the masquerade last night.

“I don’t suppose you would know me by name, I am Quaestor Valdemar,” they introduce themselves. Their unnaturally sharp teeth gleam in the lamp light as they step closer. Mercedes and Melchior are up and back at your side as the Quaestor approaches, hackles raised. 

“Pleased to meet you,” you reply in turn, giving your name.

“Yes, I know who you are, I’ve simply come to observe you for myself,” Valdemar brushes off your introduction.

“I see, is there something I can help you with?” You ask. You are in a bad position to escape if you needed to; backed into a wall of bookshelves with Valdemar standing between you and the only exit.

“Perhaps,” they tilt their head to the side, their fingers bridged together as they come closer. Mercedes snaps a warning, causing Valdemar to stop just short of you on the other side of the table. “Yes, you could either be very good or very bad for our cause.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” You ask, feeling your magic already responding to the threat. You can hear the sounds of chains clanking together and Valdemar’s image shimmers in front of you for just an instant. You’re not sure what’s going on, were you hallucinating? You blink rapidly and shake your head to try and clear your vision.

“So, he didn’t tell you… yet. Perhaps that is for the best. What’s the matter? Seeing things?” Valdemar questions you, taking note of your strange behavior.

“I- I don’t… what _are_ you?” You stutter, pressing yourself back as far as you can.

“ _Interesting_ , so you _can_ see. Does that mean you can see his chains as well, or are you blinded to them by your… useless sentimentality towards him?” Valdemar asks.

“Chains? _What_?” You feel yourself becoming lightheaded and a feeling of dread takes root in the pit of your stomach. It shakes you to your very core and you know you need to get out of here now. Valdemar’s form continues to shimmer in and out, and you catch glimpses of a horrifying, undulating mass of flesh with too many teeth. Your heart is pounding frantically in your chest. “I- I have to go,” you say, struggling to breathe as you dart out and around the table.

To your relief, Valedmar does not give chase. Mercedes and Melchior are hot on your heels as you flee from the library. Just what the hell was going on here? Why would Lucio have someone- _something_ like that be part of his court? No matter how much distance you put between yourself and Valdemar you can’t stop panicking. You continue running, turning a corner entirely too fast and slamming into someone hard. 

“ _Oof_! Hey, easy now!”

Strong hands steady you at your waist as they stumble back from the force of your head on collision. Your hands are braced against a muscled chest, your eyes had clenched shut upon impact.

“There you are, I’ve been looking for you,” the familiar voice sounds again, causing you to tentatively look up at him. 

“Monty,” you whisper, relief washing over you, hot tears spilling out of your eyes as you bury your face in his chest. Your arms wind around his waist as your fingers fist in the fabric of his jacket in a death grip. You had never experienced anything like that before. The sheer terror that Valdemar had somehow managed to instill in you was otherworldly.

“What happened?” Lucio asks, the confusion evident in his voice. You didn’t realize how hard you were shaking until you were wrapped up in his solid embrace. His golden arm is locked around your waist, his free hand moving to cradle your head to his chest, keeping you close. “It’s okay, I’ve got you, sweetheart.”

Melchior and Mercedes circle around you both as if they are too are still on watch.

It takes you several moments to start to calm down. You can hear a group of boisterous people coming down the hall, they are talking about a bloody battle that had just taken place at the arena. Lucio wastes no time in sweeping you up into his arms entirely, carrying you to a small alcove and slipping behind the tapestry. Your arms loop around his shoulders, your forehead coming to rest against the side of his neck. Your eyes fall closed as you simply breathe in his scent, familiar and calming, you don’t care to look to see where he is taking you.

“Here we are,” Lucio says, and you are somehow back in his room. He unsuccessfully tries to set you down on the bed as you cling to him. Chuckling, he changes tactics and sits on the edge of the bed, holding you on his lap. “Are you going to talk to me, or make me guess at what has you so worked up?”

“It was Valdemar,” you say quietly, shivering.

“ _That_ creepy bastard,” Lucio mutters, “did they do something to you?” He asks, and you can hear the promise of imminent death in his voice if you were to say yes.

“Not exactly, but I… it’s hard to explain, when I looked at them, I saw… I don’t know exactly what I saw,” you try to tell him. Pulling back you can see that he doesn’t understand.

“Sweetheart, I know Valdemar isn’t the best looking individual out there, but I’ve never seen you so scared before… ever,” Lucio comments, wiping away your tears with the pad of his thumb.

“I think I need to talk to Asra,” you say. “He might know more about what happened and why.”

“Asra?” Lucio pouts.

“Yes, and after that… We need to talk,” you say, meeting his gaze.

“Well, if that doesn’t sound like you’re breaking up with me, I don’t know what does,” Lucio jokes, trying to ease the tension away. 

You can’t help but roll your eyes. You’re not certain if you’re more annoyed with his antics or at the fact it had the desired effect of helping you to calm down.


	5. Love Blinds

“You didn’t have to come out here with me,” you insist, your arm linked with Lucio’s as he guides you through the gardens to the center of the hedge maze.

“You still seemed pretty shaken up,” Lucio comments, his countenance betraying a feeling of… guilt? Remorse? Whatever the case, the expression does not belong on his handsome face.

“If I didn’t know any better Monty, I’d think you were worried about me,” you tease him.

“ _Well_ , what kind of fiancé would I be if I wasn’t?” Lucio asks, cheeks flushing. “You know, we’re going to make the most gorgeous married couple,” he winks at you with a grin. “It’ll be a grand affair, the whole of Vesuvia will be dying to be there. I can finally give you everything I wasn’t able to back then.”

“You know I don’t care about that right?” You ask.

“I- I know you don’t, but I _want_ to take care of you, to provide for you,” Lucio exclaims, bringing you to a stop just a few feet from the fountain. He takes your hands in his, clasping them to his chest as he pulls you close. You tilt your head to the side as you meet his gaze, a soft smile on your face as you see the earnest excitement in his eyes. He only ever wants to talk about the good, never the bad, never thinking through the consequences.

“You don’t need all of this to do that,” you say, pointedly looking at the palace. 

“I don’t know any other way,” Lucio admits.

“Maybe I can teach you,” you whisper, leaning up to kiss him, feeling his heartbeat beneath your joined hands. “Are you done distracting me now?” You ask, your lips brushing against his as you pull away. There is a pleased little smile on his face and his cheeks are heated.

“Only if I have to be,” Lucio says.

“You can’t charm your way out of this,” you remind him. “We still need to talk after I figure out what happened with Valdemar earlier.”

“Right, of course,” Lucio says distractedly. “Why exactly did we have to come out here? I have a perfectly good pool of water in the palace.”

“Magic flows more easily when surrounded by nature,” you explain. “At least, mine does. Also, I’ve never tried to contact Asra like this before and could use the extra… um… focus, I guess.”

“Alright, master magician, show me how it’s done,” Lucio says with a grin.

“I will if you’d just shush, I need to concentrate,” you say, sitting on the edge of the fountain, your body turned towards the water. You close your eyes, focusing your magic, reaching across time and space to try and reach Asra. There is a slight chill in the evening breeze, causing an involuntary shiver in your shoulders. You find you don’t mind in the least when Lucio sits on the ledge beside you, his arm circling your waist as he pulls you back into the warmth of his chest.

You aren’t sure it’s going to work. Trying to reach Asra like this is like blindly wandering through the forest in the dead of night with no moon to guide you. All you have is a general feel of where to go, and you’re clumsy. You keep bumping into the wrong thing, stumbling as you lose your footing again and again. You’re discouraged and about to give up when you feel it. It’s like a rubber band pulled and stretched in to place. The connection is precarious, too much pressure and it will snap back in your face with a sting. When you gaze down into the water, the reflection ripples and Asra’s smiling face appears on the surface.

“You did it!” He says, clearly proud that you’re using the trick he taught you.

“It was no easy feat,” you reassure him. “Asra, something strange has happened. I could really use your help.”

“Is everything alright?” Asra asks, his happy expression faltering in to one of worry, and then to one of contempt as he spots Lucio over your shoulder. “I see you’re not alone…”

“Good to see you too,” Lucio replies, with a smirk, nuzzling your neck. You suppress the urge to roll your eyes as the Count is clearly taking advantage of this moment to try and goad Asra.

“Please, gentlemen, can we get back to the situation at hand,” you interrupt.

“Sorry, what do you need my help with?” Asra asks, doing his best to ignore that Lucio even exists.

A few minutes go by as you explain what happened between you and Valdemar. Asra looks more and more concerned as you tell him what occurred, leaving out the comment Valdemar made. You’re certain they were referring to Lucio and you didn’t want to bring that up right now, at least not in front of Asra.

“Well, what do you think?” You ask when Asra doesn’t respond right away.

“It sounds dangerous,” the magician finally responds. “The things you’re talking about seeing are implications of dark dealings, souls that are held in bondage in exchange for something else. It’s hard to say what exactly. If that’s the case, it sounds like this person has given up so much of themselves that there is almost nothing human left of them.”

“I see,” you sigh. “I was afraid of something like that.”

“Please, just promise me you’ll be careful. Don’t be afraid to come to me if you need my help,” Asra says. 

“I will, thank you Asra,” you reply, putting on a smile. 

Lucio has gone uncharacteristically quiet as you dismiss the spell, his arm trembling as he pulls you tighter against him. He buries his face in your hair, holding you in such a way that you are unable to turn to face him.

“Are you alright?” You ask, becoming more worried with every second that he remains silent. “Monty, _please_ , just talk to me.”

“It’s funny,” he lets out a nervous chuckle. “I never cared about it before when it was just me.”

“About what?” You prod, and he releases a shuddering breath, the huff of air hot against your skin.

“Can you see them when you look at me, sweetheart?” Lucio asks, his voice strained. You know for certain in that instant that Valdemar was talking about Lucio having similar chains. He’d much rather hide behind the illusion that everything was fine, that he hadn’t made some powerful enemies in his pursuit of power. No, he’d much rather live in the fantasy that he was the gallant hero providing for your every want from an impenetrable palace of luxury.

“I- I haven’t tried,” you admit, and he presses a kiss to your neck.

“I can assure you, they’re there,” Lucio murmurs. “On the night my mother told me you were dead, I had nothing left to lose, she had already taken everything from me. I made my first bargain for power that night, but it didn’t go as planned. It most certainly didn’t end there. I purposely weakened my parents. I killed my father. I tried to kill my mother to seal the deal I had made. Obviously, that didn’t work, but I… I wanted her dead.”

“Montag, how could you do such a thing?” You ask. You thought you could handle it, that there was nothing he could tell you that would make you doubt him. You were beginning to realize that maybe Julian was right. You weren't prepared for this.

“She made me _believe_ … that she had _killed_ you,” he struggles to get the words out, his hold on you almost painful. “After that, it didn’t matter.”

You struggle to turn and face him, and this time he lets you. His eyes are down cast, his makeup smudged with tears. It’s then that another thought pops into your head. 

“Asra said that his parents went missing after they created your arm. D-did you…?” You’re almost afraid of the answer.

“They’re in the dungeons, if you must know,” Lucio answers. “This arm isn’t worth having if it’s not one of a kind.”

You stare at him for a moment trying to determine the truth in his words, and you find nothing to indicate he is joking.

“Make no mistake, I’ve… done things that you won’t be proud of, that I shouldn’t have. I’ll be honest with _you_ , my love, I didn’t regret any of it. Not really, at least… not until just a few hours ago,” Lucio explains. 

“ _What_?” You snap. “What could have _possibly_ happened in the past few hours that you _all of the sudden_ -”

“-when you came flying into my arms, terrified,” Lucio cuts you off, effectively silencing you as you are about to continue to rage at him over his carelessness. “It made me realize for the first time that it’s not just me anymore. I have you… or at least, I had you back and… when I saw how scared you were… I had something left to lose and I don’t want… I can’t lose you again. It didn’t matter when it just affected me, but you…”

“Montag, your soul still has value, you can still do the right thing, and not just because of me,” you say, still upset with him.

“My mother believes it’s too late for me,” Lucio says. “Do you?”

A heavy silence hangs between you, and your reaction now will determine the course of the future. You can’t help but wonder how different life would had been if you had never been separated all those years ago. He was responsible for his own decisions, but you could see how the circumstances had pushed him to make all the wrong ones. He had already gone beyond the tipping point and coming back now was going to take some hard work.

“That’s not up to me,” you say quietly after all your anger had fizzled out.

Lucio looks at you helplessly, unsure of what to say.

“I don’t want it to be too late,” he answers. “I don’t want you to leave me…”

“Then maybe there is hope for you yet,” you respond.

“Will you help me?” He asks. “Please, I- I want to try, but… I don’t think I can do this on my own.”

“Yes,” you answer, wanting to believe that he’s not completely lost to you.

“I need you,” Lucio murmurs, tentatively reaching a hand up, fingers curled to brush against your cheek. He is relieved that you don’t pull away. “Not just to help me fix things. I still love you, you know that right?”

His words cause tears to burn in your eyes. You want so badly to stay mad at him, to make him see his actions have consequences. Maybe he is finally starting to realize that a little bit. He just begged for your help to make a change, and maybe you’re too soft, but you will help him. Not just this time, but every time, because no matter what has happened… even knowing the truth…

“I know,” you reply, your body leaning towards his as you allow him to gather you up in his arms. He holds you close to his chest, his chin coming to rest on the top of your head. This time, he is the one trembling. You briefly wonder if you had not had your encounter with Valdemar how long it would have taken for his misdeeds to come to light.

“Do y- you,” Lucio’s voice waivers, and he is in tears over what he is trying to ask you. “Do you think you could still love me? Even after everything I’ve done?”

You pull back just enough to meet his gaze, your hands coming up to cradle his cheeks as you gently wipe his tears away.

“There is a lot I’m not sure about right now, but one thing I do know is that I love you. If you’re serious about wanting to fix things, then we’ll find a way to sort this out together,” you say.

“Promise?” He asks, tentatively hopeful.

“Promise,” you respond. 

Whatever that entails, you must try. 

There are no more words spoken between you as his hand comes to cradle the back of your head, and he’s kissing you like you’re the air he breathes. You lean into him too far, causing him to tip back off the ledge of the fountain on to the soft grass below. His golden arm is braced around your waist as he breaks your fall and you are laying on top of him, lips still locked together. Your heart rate picks up as his hand wanders from your waist, down your hip, and to the fabric riding up at your thighs. The fine material will surely be grass stained and ruined by the time you are done.

Lucio’s other hand brushes through your hair and down your neck. He expertly loosens your top to be able to slide his bare hand against your skin, his fingers gliding over your chest, teasing the sensitive flesh there. You have to bite down on his lip to stifle your moan causing him to gasp.

“Mm, I could make you sing for me all night,” he muses as you pull away just enough to catch your breath. You trail kisses along his jaw line and down his neck, pausing for a moment where you can feel the throb of his pulse beneath your lips. He tilts his head back to give you better access, his breathing heavy as both of his hands are at your hips trying to move your clothing out of the way. You reach down to help, unbuttoning his pants in the process.

Your chest is almost entirely exposed down to your waist where only the fabric of your clothes hides your coupling. Lucio’s jacket and shirt are completely undone, panting and meeting you thrust for thrust. He can’t keep his eyes off of you. The pleasure builds up until you’re desperate for release, your head falling back as it finally hits. Your whole body shakes as you ride out your orgasm and he is not far behind you.

A few moments later and you are laying next to him on the grass, your head resting on his shoulder as you both catch your breath. Neither of you had really bothered to fix your clothing at this point. You are surprised no one has come looking for you yet.

“I hope you plan to make good on your promise, sweetheart, because I don’t think I could survive without you a second time,” Lucio comments. You tilt your head up to look at him, but his eyes are closed.

“I’ll make good on mine if you make good on yours,” you reply, leaning up to kiss his cheek.

“This will be the easiest bargain I’ve ever made,” he chuckles, turning his head at the last second so that your lips meet instead. “I suppose I should start by letting the magician’s parents out of the dungeons.”

“Yes, that’s probably your best bet,” you comment, your fingers tracing lazy circles over his bare chest. He hums in agreement, nuzzling your hair. His hand captures yours, bringing it up to press a kiss to the inside of your wrist.

" _My_ \- _my_ , what have we here?"

Your eyes snap open as you hear an unfamiliar voice approaching.

"In the gardens Lucio? _Really_?"

The Count rolls his eyes as he moves to stand. He at least has the decency to fix his pants before the person rounds the corner of the hedge. You scramble to your feet, hiding behind his broad shoulders trying to right your own clothing.

"Did you miss me, Valerius?" Lucio asks, his shirt and jacket still open as he rests his hands on his hips.

"Not particularly," the Consul says. "Where's your little pet?" He asks. 

The darkness of the gardens and Lucio's tall frame help hide you.

" _Oh ho_ , so it's my future spouse you're interested in?" Lucio smirks, before addressing you over his shoulder. "Well now, don't be shy sweetheart, Consul Valerius wants to speak with you."

"Ah, there you are," Valerius says, the look of distaste never quite leaving his face as you take a timid step out from behind Lucio. Despite your best efforts you are still extremely disheveled and flushed in the face.

"Yes?" You ask, a brow quirked.

"Actually, it concerns both of you," the Consul begins, swishing his wine. "You have a visitor..."


	6. Family Ties

This evening was full of unwanted and unexpected surprises. What a humbling learning experience that you could have done without. From your beloved’s heinous misdeeds and now _this…_

Your unexpected visitor looked apologetic, she really did, for the split second you caught her eye. You weren’t her target though. It took a second for your brain to catch up to what was happening. Valerius had just opened the doors for you to enter. The visitor you recognized as Lucio’s mother and the second you and the Count walked through those parlor doors, Morga had him backed into the wall. Her spear was aimed and poised mere centimeters away from where his heart was beating in his chest. It wouldn’t take much for her to shift her weight forward and end it all.

“ _Stop_! Don’t do this!” Your voice pitched in pure, unadulterated panic. Your magic responded quicker than your mind. Your hands flew out, creating a shield that shoved Morga back a few paces. Before she could recover you had thrust yourself between them. Your back was flush against Lucio’s chest, using not just your magic, but your body, as a shield to protect him from his mother. Your arms trembled with the sheer amount of force it took to keep Morga back. You looked like a wild animal snarling at her, hackles raised, to keep her distance.

“You are stronger than I remember, little one,” she addresses you, easing off of her assault just a little. 

“I’m not little anymore,” you snap back at her. “I _know_ what you did.”

“I won’t apologize for that. I was protecting you from being tethered to an incompetent mate. You might not believe this, but you were like one of my own, and I _am_ sorry that you will have to see this,” Morga explains.

“I won’t let you come between us again,” you state, unwavering. Perhaps it is just the situation at hand but being confronted by this particular face from your past unearths a ferocity in you that you haven’t harnessed in years.

“Well, that escalated quickly. _My God_ , Lucio, your intended is an absolute beast,” Valerius smirks. He is teasing, and yet somehow seems approving of you. Not that you let yourself be distracted by that; you can’t afford to. Morga could read your weaknesses from a mile away, and she would not hesitate to use them now.

“I cannot forgive what has happened,” Morga responds to you, completely ignoring Valerius. “Have you _nothing_ to say for yourself, Montag?” She asks Lucio.

You can almost hear it as he swallows hard, his hand coming to rest on your waist, his fingers fisting in the fabric of your clothing.

“I… I know what I’ve done,” Lucio says. “I’m trying to make things right.”

“Enough, I’ve heard this all before. Now, move child, or I will _make you_ move,” Morga says to you. 

You meet her eyes, your magic crackling around you as you prepare to stop her as many times as you need to. She respects that you won’t back down from her, but she is still set on completing her task. 

“I mean it this time,” Lucio tries again, his eyes cast down.

“ _Please_ , how is this time going to be any different from all the others,” she responds. Still, it seems his words have stayed her hand for the time being.

“Because it’s not just me now,” Lucio explains. “I know I can’t do it alone. I have a real reason now to want to change things for the better.” You feel his arm wrap around your middle, keeping you close. He leans down to gently kiss your cheek. You don't allow his affection to distract you, watching carefully as his mother seems intrigued by the genuine display.

“Is this true?” Morga looks to you.

“Yes, I promised to help him… it’s a work in progress as I’m sure you are aware,” you explain.

“More than you know, little one,” Morga sighs, and she looks more tired than you can ever remember seeing her. She finally lowers her spear, but it takes several moments more for you to start to lower your guard. “We have much to discuss, but it grows late…”

“Well, if you promise not to kill me in my sleep, I’m sure we have room for you,” Lucio states, eyeing his mother warily.

“Because of the love I have for you,” Morga is clearly not addressing Lucio in this moment, but rather, she is talking directly to you. “I will allow for my son to prove his intentions.”

“I won’t let you down,” Lucio responds with a wink.

“How you two ended up together again is beyond me.” Morga keeps talking, noting that while you are not actively blocking her, you are positioned in such a way that she does not have a clear line to Lucio. It causes her lips to quirk slightly, her smirk a mirror image of her son’s.

“When I found out what you intended to do, I couldn’t let that happen,” you reply.

“Yes, and just how did you come to find out what I intended? You weren’t there that day.” Morga asks, her spear leaning against her shoulder.

“I was living just outside of Vesuvia for almost two years. At first, I didn’t realize Montag was the Count. He had changed his name and I had never seen him in person, that is, until he came by Asra’s shop for a card reading,” you explain. “I was taking lessons from Asra to expand my abilities and was watching after the shop while he was away on one of his many trips.”

“I thought there was something familiar about you,” Lucio comments.

“Yes, I recognized you almost immediately,” you say.

“Why did you hide from me?” Lucio asks, seeming almost hurt, his lips settling in a pout.

“At that time, I still believed that you had abandoned me, I kept my hood and scarf over my face so you wouldn’t realize it was me. I honestly never planned on seeking you out until I did your reading. Asra taught me how to listen to the cards. They speak in riddles mostly, but if you remember from that day, I told you your future was grim. I can hear whispers of what is to come. The Devil, Death, The Chariot. I saw flashes of visions, and I saw you coming Morga.”

“You got all of that from some scraps of paper,” Morga questions.

“Um, they are a bit more than that if you know to use them,” you say. “I- I couldn’t just sit back. The best I had hoped for was to warn him and maybe get some answers.”

“Do you know the real reason I separated you,” Morga asks.

“You didn’t want me to break the binding you put on him,” you say flatly.

“Yes, but it’s more than that… and I grow weary of this conversation,” Morga states.

You can tell that she simply does not want to speak of it in front of Lucio, so you afford her that small mercy by agreeing to rest for the evening. You would revisit the topic with her at a later time.

Valerius had long since been bored of the conversation and had left the three of you alone.

Surprisingly, Lucio remembered without prompting to have Asra’s parents released from the dungeons. They were sent away from the palace with more money than they knew what to do with. Lucio did not greet them personally and they would both be left wondering about his sudden change of heart and generosity.

By the time all the excitement had died down, it was well past dinner. You were lounging on Lucio’s bed, leafing through one of the books from the library. Mercedes and Melchior were cuddled up on either side of you, snoozing as the three of you waited for him to get back. He had been insistent there was something he had to do besides liberate the prisoners. 

Food had been sent up for you, but you barely touched any of it. There had been too much chaos going on for you to have time to really feel hungry. Now you were just kind of anxious, hoping Lucio hadn’t done something to piss Morga off and get himself killed. A cool breeze rustles in through the open balcony doors. You heave a sigh, pulling the blankets up. The dogs adjust to curl more comfortably around you. The day must have taken more out of you than you realized. You don’t even mean for it to happen when you fall asleep, your book left open to the page you were reading.

* * *

Lucio does return late into the night. He is completely exhausted, stripping his clothes off as he makes his way over to the bed. The dogs barely pay him any mind when he walks over to you. He’s probably the only person in the palace that could have approached you in this moment without getting mauled to death. His beloved pets had really taken to you, likely a direct reflection of their master’s feelings for you. With his alchemical arm removed, he reaches out with his human hand to pick up the book you had been reading, noting something about glyphs and warding. He sets the book on the nightstand, dog-earing the page for you. 

Raking a hand through his hair, the Count takes a moment to just watch you as you sleep. He had never felt seriously responsible for anything before, least of all his own life. It was strange, to feel as strongly for you as he did. 

“Alright my babies, make room for daddy,” he says softly. Mercedes and Melchior whine quietly before complying, allowing just enough room for Lucio to lay down behind you. His arm wraps around your waist, holding you tight. He nuzzles into your neck, taking a deep, calming breath. All the tension eases out of his body as he relaxes against you. 

Lucio had never been willing to self-sacrifice over anything, not even the most menial of comforts. Yet, here you were, back in his life, and there was nothing he wouldn’t give for you. There was nothing he wouldn’t do.

“ _Tch_ , if she thought I was dangerous before… she has no idea what I’m capable of, not now that I have you to protect,” he mutters to himself as you remain fast asleep.

* * *

You wake up to the curtains fluttering in the breeze. Despite it being morning, the skies are overcast, and you can hear the distant rumble of thunder. When you open your eyes, you are met with Lucio’s still sleeping face. You didn’t even notice when he came in last night, or at whatever point Mercedes and Melchior had gotten up and left. 

It’s still so quiet, hardly anyone is up and moving about at this point. 

Lucio looks so different like this, no makeup, his face peaceful. You like seeing him this way, but you can’t keep Valdemar’s words out of your head.

* * *

_“Interesting, so you can see. Does that mean you can see his chains as well, or are you blinded to them by your… useless sentimentality towards him?”_

* * *

Your lip trembles slightly as you feel your magic respond, body going tense, if you just focus...

....

....

....

_…Clink…_

You hear them before you see them, but sure enough… when you put aside everything else and actually allow yourself, you can see that Lucio is bound in his own chains. They are not as many as you had seen on Valdemar, but even one is too many. You lean back enough to be able to look at him properly, your eyes roaming over what you can see of his body. For some reason the mark on his left shoulder, the mark of his suppressed abilities, is linked with what you can only assume are the devil’s chains. Did he try to make some sort of deal to unleash his power, or was this something else? It was hard to tell with what limited information you had. You would need to talk to Morga, but as you tried to untangle yourself from Lucio, he wraps his body more tightly around you.

“It’s early, sweetheart,” Lucio murmurs, his tired eyes opening slightly to look at you. “Just stay with me awhile, please… I won’t be able to… sleep if you’re not here.”

You’re not sure if he’s completely awake, but you don’t have it in you to leave him. Instead, you lean up to kiss his cheek, nestling close to him. Your head rests on his chest, your arm draped over his waist. He heaves a sigh, his nose nuzzling your hair as he presses a kiss to your temple. His eyes fall closed again, his breathing evening out as he quickly falls back to sleep once you're settled at his side. The gentle rise and fall is comforting as you gaze outside. You see the flash when lightening streaks across the sky and the heavens let loose their torrents of rain. The thunder is not far behind, an angry rumbling that rattles everything around you. You barely realize your eyes are droopping, the steady sound of his heartbeat lulling you back to sleep as all your worries slowly ebb away. 


	7. Abduction

Almost a full two weeks have passed since Morga had made her appearance at the palace. You keep trying to find an excuse to talk to her alone, but when you’re not with Lucio she is nowhere to be found. It’s hard to tell if she’s purposely avoiding you or if the timing just hasn’t been right. The thought does cross your mind that she is just observing the two of you together before making her next move. It feels like everyone is keeping something from you, Lucio, Morga… the courtiers most definitely know something you don’t. The more time that goes by without answers, the more frustrated you become.

“Darling? Hello? Are you still with me?”

You blink several times as Julian snaps his fingers in your face to get your attention.

“U-Uh, yes?” You stutter.

Today you were biding your time out in the gardens with the doctor. It was a beautiful day with the sun shining through the leaves of the tree you had settled under. The light made speckled patterns that shifted and swayed across the grass when the breeze moved the branches. 

Lucio was detained by the courtiers and Morga was still making herself scarce. You were seeing a lot more of Julian as he had just recently taken up residency as the palace physician under Valdemar’s supervision. Fortunately for you, you had not seen the latter since your encounter in the library. You think that Lucio may have had something to do with that.

Julian was in the middle of telling you an epic tale of a mysterious illness that had befallen one of the patients he usually attends to. He was rambling on about different families of leeches and that some were better than others. His head was resting in your lap as you wove together a crown of flowers. 

Mercedes and Melchior were napping in the shade near where you were sitting. They had slowly grown more tolerant of Julian’s presence around you.

“Are you alright?” Julian asks, gazing up at you with concern.

“Yes, I was just thinking-”

“-About me, I hope,” another voice interrupts, one you both know well.

Julian snaps upright, attempting to put some distance between the two of you. The dogs look up, wagging when Lucio approaches.

“No need for such dramatics Jules,” the Count waves dismissively. “My beloved can have anything and everything, _even you_ , I don’t mind,” he says with a wink.

“I-it’s not like that… I didn’t… we aren’t… w-weren’t,” Julian awkwardly clears his throat. “Sorry, I’ll leave you two alone,” he mumbles, his cheeks are flushed red as he hurries back towards the palace. You watch him go, waiting until he is out of ear shot before speaking.

“Must you tease him?” You question, smiling as Lucio moves to occupy the space Julian had just vacated. His head now rests comfortably in your lap as he gazes up at you adoringly.

“Sweetheart, we both know the answer to that,” Lucio answers. “Jules always was a masochist… always pining after that which he could never have.”

“It’s not nice,” you sigh, your fingers idly combing through his hair.

“What’s not nice is for him to continue to pursue you when you are already mine,” Lucio retorts with a pout. “Don’t get me wrong, you _could_ have him if you wanted, but… I could also be a jealous man.”

“Maybe I’d like that,” you say playfully.

“You wound me time and time again, my heart, I simply can’t take anymore,” Lucio responds, engaging in some dramatics of his own as he drapes an arm across his forehead. His eyes fall closed and he furrows his brow as though he were in actual agony over your words. 

“ _Please_ , you don’t have to worry, I’m all yours,” you reassure him.

“Promise?” He asks, cracking an eye open to look at you, a goofy grin plastered to his face.

“Promise,” you answer, watching as he closes his eyes again, comforted by your gentle touch, your fingernails grazing against his scalp.

It’s not a bad way to spend the rest of your afternoon. You did not expect to get to have this time with Lucio. Usually when he is meeting with the courtiers it is an affair lasting several hours. He most often is gone from morning until dinner time. Perhaps today's matters were not as pressing.

“I like this,” you admit quietly.

“Hm? What’s that?” Lucio asks you.

“Seeing you be able to relax,” you answer. He smiles slightly, reaching up to grasp your hand. His lips press a tender kiss to your knuckles, your fingers intertwine as he brings your joined hands to rest against his chest.

“It’s easy to feel comfortable around you. You always have my back, you always did, even back then,” he says honestly. “I know you won’t let anything happen to me… Just like I won’t let anything bad happen to you either. I- I hope you know that.”

You answer by leaning down to kiss his forehead, your hair falling over your shoulder and creating a curtain of privacy. Not that you need it, you are the only two in the gardens as far as you are aware. Lucio takes full advantage of the situation to lean up and capture your lips. He continues reaching, deepening the kiss until he is propped up on his elbow to be able to better accommodate you. He continues moving up, pushing against you until you’re almost falling backwards, but he secures you with an arm wrapped around your waist. You’re pulled flush against his chest as he slowly lowers you to the ground, hovering over you with the support of his alchemical arm. 

You’re left breathless when he pulls away just enough to meet your eyes. He takes his time moving clothing out of the way, the feel of his hand against your bare skin leaving you burning for more. You impatiently thrust your hips up to grind against his, causing him to chuckle.

“Patience, my dear,” he admonishes. “Just lay back and let me spoil you.”

The Count makes good on his word and spends the better part of the hour making you try to stifle your cries of pleasure. By the time he is through with you, your legs are shaking, and you need the support of his arm around your waist to be able to walk back into the palace.

Lucio is shamelessly pleased with himself as he escorts you to dinner, your skin still flushed from your prior activity. Despite your best efforts, your hair is still sticking up in a few places and won’t set right.

Everyone’s eyes are on you as you enter the dining room. Julian averts his gaze to the table, clenching his silverware tightly. Morga seems completely unfazed. The courtiers are an equal mix of either ignoring you completely or watching you with an intensity that is not entirely appropriate for the setting.

“Having an enjoyable afternoon?” Valerius asks you. 

Lucio has you seated at his right hand. The consul is to your right and Julian is sitting across from you, still avoiding having to look at you.

“You could certainly say that,” you respond, giving it right back to him.

The meal proceeds without consequence when you see Morga rise to leave just before dessert. Lucio is distracted by some conversation he is having with Valerius so you take this chance to excuse yourself and follow after her. She is lingering in the hall as if she were expecting you to follow.

“You’ve been avoiding me,” you state, watching her for a reaction.

“Not necessarily,” Morga replies. “I have been observing the situation here. Come, we have much to discuss.”

You follow her wordlessly as she leads you away from the most crowded areas of the palace and out to a deserted balcony.

“I have a lot of questions,” you say.

“I’m certain you do,” Morga replies.

“So, you didn’t separate us solely to keep Lucio’s power bound?” You ask, moving to sit on the marble railing.

“No. I didn’t lie to you either, Montag wasn’t ready, and he wouldn’t have been able to provide for you the way you deserved,” Morga explains. “More than that though, can you imagine what he would have been like if he had been stronger? He would have used and abused that power to no end. I couldn’t risk that happening. I had hoped that denying him would give him the learning experience he needed.”

“Did you really feel it necessary to make him believe you killed me?” You press on, feelings of hurt evident in your voice.

“He was never going to leave you otherwise,” Morga explains. “I knew you were too loyal to give up on him unless you really believed he didn’t want you and had moved on. I know it seems cruel, but it was for the greater good of the tribes. What was meant to be a beneficial union would have turned sour. I couldn’t risk the fate of our people on my self-obsessed son…”

“You can’t know that for sure. I could have helped him,” you argue, your arms folded across your chest. “Maybe he just needed someone to believe in the good in him…”

“You are too soft, little one,” Morga replies, her own expression easing. “I would know…”

You turn your head away from her, focusing instead on the gardens below. You wanted to be mad at her, but you were also frustrated by the fact that you could understand why she did what she did. It didn’t make it right, but you also knew that no amount of reasoning could excuse Lucio’s actions either.

“There’s no changing the past, we can only move forward from it, and he’s been trying,” you say.

“I will say that I do see that in him now, maybe it took losing you and getting you back for him to realize that his actions affect others,” Morga replies. “I don’t know how he’s going to come back from this, even with your help, even with as strong as you are now.”

“What do you mean? What haven’t you told me?” You ask.

“A wave of devastation follows my son wherever he goes. It is only a matter of time. I was able to follow it here. He has made many bargains for power, and has not held up his end,” Morga explains. “You know there are dire consequences where that is concerned, and I fear he has started to care at a point where it is too late. A strange sickness follows in his wake. His courtiers I believe _want_ it to manifest here in Vesuvia. I’ve been watching them since I’ve arrived. They serve another master. My son is the key to their plot and I honestly don’t believe he’s aware of it.”

“What kind of plot?” You question.

“It’s hard to say. Whoever they truly serve has plans of their own, not just for Vesuvia I fear, but for the rest of the world as we know it,” Morga answers. “As much as Montag loves you, the courtiers are aware that you are a distraction to him. They have let you be to keep him pacified, but there may come a time where that will no longer be enough.”

“I’m not leaving him,” you say, knowing where she is going with this.

“I know you won’t,” Morga sighs. “I just want you to be aware that you are playing a dangerous game, little one, and you are in great danger.”

“Then Valdemar didn’t mean Lucio when they said that he hasn’t told me yet,” you muse.

“You were alone with them?” Morga asks, and there is a definite tenor of concern to her voice.

“Yes, they said I could either be very good or very bad for their cause. They also said something along the lines of someone not telling me about it. I thought at the time they meant Montag, but now I’m not so sure,” you explain.

Morga is about to continue when you are interrupted by an uninvited guest.

“Lovely night, isn’t it?” The voice is familiar and instantly sets off your anxiety. 

You struggle to breathe normally as your heart beat pounds against your rib cage. You stand up hastily from your seated position, warily eyeing up Valdemar as they approach.

“Indeed, is there something you want?” Morga asks, positioning herself in front of you.

“Oh, no, not from you at least,” Valdemar replies, their sharp teeth flashing as they grin. “It’s Lucio’s little pet that I’ll be needing. I’d appreciate the opportunity to talk alone.”

“ _Tch_ , not a chance, anything you have to say can be said in front of us both,” Morga replies.

“Pity, I didn’t want to have to do this the hard way, but you leave me no choice,” Valdemar says.

You can hear them before you see them. A set of chains comes flying from behind Valdemar attempting to ensnare you, but Morga is too quick. You barely have time to notice that her eyes have changed colors as she disperses the chains with a jab of her spear. You hesitate, the terror of your last encounter makes you freeze up.

“Now is not the time, little one. _Run!_ ” Morga tells you as she holds the Quaestor back.

You don’t need to be told twice. Hell, you didn’t even really need to be told once. Turning on your heel, you flee from the balconies. You needed to find Lucio and fast. Did this mean something had happened to him? Had Morga been right and the courtiers tired of your interference?

You go flying past the dining room and down the hallways. You’re so panicked that you have a hard time following the thread of your connection to Lucio. You feel yourself bouncing back and forth between fight and flight mode. You almost deck a poor unsuspecting maid in the face, her only crime being that she had encountered you in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Following the trail, you find Lucio just about to enter his room when you cry out his name. Tears sting in your eyes. You are _so close,_ just a little further…

Lucio turns in alarm when he hears the fear in your voice.

“What’s wrong? Are you alright?” He asks, taking a hesitant step towards you. “Sweetheart, what happened?”

You don’t get the chance to reply. A red-hot chain wraps around your ankle, bringing you crashing down to the floor. You don’t know how you manage to not bust your face off of the cold marble. Still, you are scrambling trying to get to him as more chains wrap around you and you cry out in pain. Lucio is running for you now. You can't be sure if he can see them or not, but the panicked look on his face indicates that maybe he can.

“Don’t worry little Lucio,” you hear Valdemar’s voice coming from the hall behind you. Dread fills the pit of your stomach. What happened to Morga? “I’ll return your precious pet in a short while. There is someone whom very much would like to have a few words with your betrothed.”

“You bastard! The debt is mine, she has nothing to do with this,” Lucio snarls.

“Oh, I highly doubt that,” Valdemar replies, their eyes falling closed. “You should not forget. The bill comes due.” They say cryptically. Tears are streaming down your face; he’s not going to make it to you in time.

“Montag, please-” you weep. Not again, please not again. You don’t want to be parted from him, but you can’t stop it. Whatever you were about to say dies on your lips. He is only a few feet away from you, his fingertips grazing against your own as he dives to reach you. You feel him slip away, and the palace is suddenly gone. The last thing you remember before being enveloped in complete darkness is the look of anguish and anger on Lucio’s face as you were lost to him once again. 


End file.
